


Ruby's Birthday Gift!

by Flamingwulf2k, vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Reverse Gangbang, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Ruby's coming to her dorm to celebrate her birthday with her friends, expecting a simple yet fun party she got something much more pleasurable from her friends~





	Ruby's Birthday Gift!

Ruby Rose entered the dorm after having been sent away for a half hour, which confused her. What confused her even more was that their dorm was pitch black, leaving her unable to see when she closed the door behind her. "Yang?" she asked, squinting. "What's up?"

Then the lights suddenly turned on to show her team and team JNPR all in color themed bikinis before her. Nearly naked and blushing as Yang raised her hands with her own red cheeks. “Surprise Ruby! Happy birthday!” She said as her too suddenly fell off showing her large breasts. “Nora?!” She said as the ginger giggled holding Yangs yellow top. Ruby squeaked loudly at the expanse of curvy, nearly naked female flesh, her cock twitching and popping out of her panties as it began to swell and stiffen, her skirt tenting.

“Well girls look like she’s ready for us~ now why don’t we go in pairs and this’ll go smoothly. Oh, but first!” Yang went over and from behind them Weiss was gently pushed out blushing as she covered herself. Naked unlike the others. “Yang. I swear.” She said as she blushed and went over to Ruby. “R-Ruby... well... are you going to take it out or what?” She said nervous as she was put in first. She like some others had the least experience but she was Ruby’s partner, so she’d go first. Hence why she was naked to speed up the process. Ruby could not remember a time she had disrobed so fast in her entire life, her top and bra flying to the left, her skirt and bra to the right, leaving her in just her stockings, long and hard cock at the ready, heavy balls hanging low. She looked hungrily at her partner. While it was true Weiss was the most petite, she had a very delicate beauty to her, something utterly unique...

“Oh, gods it’s massive.” Weiss said as her eyes widened at the size of Ruby’s cock. Her own pussy quivering as she shook a bit. 

“Well Weissy, she’s waiting!” Yang said as Weiss huffed and then got on her knees. She grabbed the cock and stroked it a bit, looking at its massive size not only in length and girth, but in her balls took. Giving the tip a kiss, she raised it up and began to lick and kiss Ruby’s balls first. Ruby gently bit the tip of one of her fingers to keep herself from crying out. Weiss' lips were criminally soft, and her tongue...a heavy bead of pre leaked from her tip and slid down her shaft, only for it be licked up by a hot swipe of that dangerous tongue. Weiss looked up at Ruby, her eyes half lidded but her cheeks scarlet red as she gave a kiss to one of her balls before she began to suck on it, swirling her tongue against it as she moved up and kicked at the pre cum. She then kissed the tip of Ruby’s cock before taking some of the member into her mouth. Ruby keened, the sound loud enough for the surrounding six to hear and smile at her gently. Ruby loved what Weiss was doing but had to focus so much to not buck her hips. Weiss wasn't Yang or Blake, after all...she wasn't used to doing this to her...yet. “Mmnnn.... mmwwaahhh...” Weiss took it into her mouth more finding herself liking that Ruby hadn’t brutally thrusted down like she thought she would in fact, it made Weiss move her tongue more, swirling it around Ruby’s tip and moving off to lick the shaft more and nuzzle against it a bit before giving more attention to Ruby’s balls. She had a sensitive throat and didn’t want it to be too ruined if ruby tried to make her take her cock down her throat. Once she sucked on both of Ruby’s balls for a bit she made sure her crotch was shinning with spit before jerking Ruby off a bit. “How... how did you like that Ruby?” She asked as a small drip was heads and weiss’s pussy was dripping wet from just giving ruby oral alone. 

Ruby panted, beads of sweat lining her forehead. "I...I *loved* it, Weiss...thank you. I know you've never..." Ruby trailed off, not wanting her partner to feel like her inexperience was being brought up just to mock her. Ruby didn't want that at all.

“Yeah of course! I’ve never... well done that before.” She said before she sat on a table and spread her legs. “So... why don’t you come and be my first then. It’s your birthday after all.” Weiss said as her cheeks were burning red as she sat before ruby legs spread apart. Swallowing, Ruby walked over and settled between Weiss' spread thighs, rubbing the wide head of her cock against her white-haired partner's soaking lips. Maintaining eye contact, Ruby slowly slid into her partner, gritting her teeth as her cock was surrounded by wet heat. “Nnngh... ah... oh ... AH!” She yelled out as she felt her hymen getting broken by Ruby’s cock, she gripped Ruby’s shoulders and panted deeply while she felt the member throb inside her. “Gah... Ruby... please...” she said in both pain and pleasure as she kept her eye contact with the rose.

Ruby smiled softly, knowing that Weiss was a virgin. Leaning forward she pecked the girl on the lips. "Take the time you need, Weiss. I can wait till you're ready."

“Nnngh... thank you... dolt...” she said a bit playfully as she smiled and moved her hips a bit. Biting her lip as she felt Ruby’s cock move a bit deeper into her. “You can... start moving.” She said panting hotly. Ruby began to rock her hips back and forth, making sure to pace herself. Nothing would be more embarrassing then blowing in the first few minutes. Instead, she focused on listening to Weiss' moans, picking up what her partner enjoyed and focusing on that. “Ah~ oh.. ah~!” Weiss’s moans started getting louder as she felt Ruby thrust into her and panted while she hugged Ruby and nuzzled against her leader as her cunt was fucked by the massive cock. Ruby could feel Weiss beginning to ripple and tighten around her cock, making her realize that she was cumming. “Nnnghahhh~ AHH~!” Weiss’s body warmed up as she came around Ruby’s cock, her tight once virgin pussy squeezing and clenching around Ruby’s cock while milking it. Ruby managed a few more thrusts before she came hard, filling Weiss to the brim with a load of her cum. She sighed in relief at the load taken off of her balls and kissed her dazed partner sweetly. “Nnngh... ah... hah.. mmnmm...” Weiss felt ruby kiss her and kissed back before she felt herself getting filled with cum. She pulled off of ruby and panted before lying down dazed from her first fuck and her pussy oozing out Ruby’s cum. Ruby licked her lips, her still hard cock covered in a mix of her and Weiss' cum. While she had an orgasm, she was nowhere near physically satisfied.

“Well ruby that’s one down. 6 more to go~” Blake said as she and Rin went over to the birthday girl and suddenly Rins hand went down and gripped Ruby’s cock softly before stroking the hard cum covered shaft.

Ruby sighed happily at the feeling of the slender soft hand working her cock. "Yessssss...." she murmured, thrusting into the hand while accepting a tender kiss from Blake. Blake hummed and kissed her deeply while Rin used her other hand to fondle Ruby’s cum filled balls and she even got down on her knees to lick and kiss at the Rose’s cock. Ruby moaned, her hands moving and tangling in both girl's hair, her tongue darting out and tangling with Blake's. Blake’s rough tongue went against Ruby’s passionately as Rin Began to suck on Ruby’s cock, taking it more than Weiss did as she gently fondled her balls. Blake did the same but groped and rubbed Ruby’s breasts. Ruby moaned happily, bliss filling her. Thankfully, since she had already blown one load, she wasn't in any danger of embarrassing herself. The two raven haired girls smiled as Rin gagged lightly on Ruby’s cock and her tight throat wrapped around her cock while Blake’s kiss ended, and she nibbles at Ruby’s neck before going down a bit to suck and nibble at her breasts and nipple. "Hnn...fuck!" Ruby moaned, gently rubbing the base of Blake's cat ears as she suckled away at her breasts, while Rin swallowed her cock. Blake immediately purred again Ruby’s breasts, the vibrations hitting her nipples as she moved her hand down to grope and squeeze the rose’s ass. Rin started to move her head faster as Ruby’s balls lightly smacked her chin. Ruby moaned, cracking her eyes open to see Weiss, Nora, Pyrrha, Joan, and Yang all watching intently, their fingers in their swimsuits.

Weiss was on her back looking at the sight, heated up from the fucking she got from ruby as she fingered her cum filled pussy. “Mwah... So Ruby. How do you want to take me and Rin~?” Blake asked as she got an idea and started to lay Ruby down. “Because I know how~” she said as Rin kept bobbing her head on Ruby’s cock. Ruby whimpered. She knew what she wanted, but it was so embarrassing!  
“Rin come over here.” Blake said as she went over and wanted to get Ruby’s cock ready for the next part as she slowly lowered her hips down and let Ruby’s cock enter her tight asshole and moaned loudly as it was penetrated, while Rin put her dripping wet pussy over Ruby’s face and onto her lips to lick. Ruby cried out into Rin's pussy as Blake began to bounce up and down on her cock, and felt her hand reach down and rub her heavy balls. Blake moaned more and panted as she playfully moved Ruby’s balls and rubbed them similarly to a cat with a ball of string while she moved her hips up until the tip of Ruby’s cock stayed in her ass and pushed back down to take it all in. Rin moaned quietly as she rode Ruby’s face and grinded her pussy against Ruby’s lips and tongue more. Ruby moaned into Rin's soaking pussy, flicking her tongue over the dripping slit as she delved into her soaking core. “You close to cumming Ruby? It’s okay if you are, just tell us.” Blake said panting as she moved her hips more, her ass slapping against Ruby’s waist as Rin lifted her body up and panted with red cheeks as her pussy dripped her love juices so they could hear her answer.

"Cumming soon! Close!" she groaned, arching her hips up, licking her lips and cleaning them of Rin's juices. Rin heard and looked at Blake before they both nodded, and Blake pulled herself off of Ruby’s cock before she moved over and Rin went to Blake and they both placed their asses to where Ruby’s cock was sandwiched between them. They then gave her a double assjob while moving Their hips up so their soft and round asses squished against the rose’s cock. Ruby squealed as the two soft pillowy asses of her teammate and friend from her sister team enveloped her cock, the feelings driving her nuts.

“Go ahead Ruby, cum all over our asses~ it’s your birthday after all~” Rin said as she moved her hips more as did Blake, their asses rubbing against each other with Ruby’s cock getting squeezed nicely. Ruby squealed as she came, a veritable geyser of cum shooting up from between the four plush cheeks and falling back down and splattering upon them, coating them in a creamy white glaze. “Ah... oh Ruby~ we’d love to do more but. You should spend some time with your other gifts~” Blake said as she kissed Ruby and began to lick off the cum on Rins ass while they moved over and went with Weiss who blushed as she licked the cum off of Blake’s ass giving an erotic threesome view to Ruby as Pyrrha and Nora went over smiling. Ruby's cock was still very hard and showed no signs of waning as Nora bounced over, her tits bobbing wildly and Pyrrha sashayed over, looking like the model she was. 

“So Ruby I think you know who’s in charge, here right?” Pyrrha said sweetly while her hand went down to grab Ruby’s cock firmly, but not too hard as Nora smiled and smushed her breasts against Ruby’s face. “Yeah! We’ll give you the ride of your life!” She said exited as she got on top of Ruby whole Pyrrha strokes cock ready. While Ruby normally liked having control, it was her birthday, and she wasn't going to stop two of her loved ones from pampering her. Once Pyrrha rubbed her cock until pre cum came out she smiled and then lined up with Nora’s holes as e Valkyrie eagerly bounced her hips a bit. “So, which one you want to take Ruby? I’m eager for either one~” Nora said as it prodded her ass and pussy.

Ruby moaned. "Your ass, Nora! I want your ass!" she had never really fucked the Valkyrie there before, the eager girl always jumping on her cock before she could try it out.

“Alright then rubes~ hope you’re ready for some Valkyrie booty!” Nora said as she thrusted her hips down and took Ruby’s cock into her incredibly tight ass, moaning loudly she rode Ruby cowgirl style with her ass squeezing the Rose’s cock like a vice while Pyrrha blushed and rubbed her pussy at the sight.

Ruby groaned, her hands snapping up and grabbing Nora's hips, following the ginger's movements as she bounced up and down wildly on her hard cock while she watched Pyrrha finger herself next to them. "Pyrrha..." she whimpered.

“Nnngh.. ah~ hh... oh god this is amazing~” Nora said as she bounced on Ruby’s cock faster and Pyrrha saw how Ruby looked at her. “Yes Ruby~ you need anything~?” She asked while giving Ruby a clear view of her soaking wet cunt getting fingered by her two fingers.

"Ungh...I...I want...I want to make you feel good too!" Ruby cried out, reaching one arm out for her

“Oh Ruby~” Pyrrha smiled and went over and sat on Ruby’s hand softly and moaned as she felt her pussy getting fingered by the girl while Nora moved her hips faster and harder. Now that she had another person to focus her attention on, Ruby found herself a lot further away from orgasm than before. She fingered Pyrrha intensely, possibly using her semblance to help a bit. “Ohh OOAAHHH~! RUBY~ Your fingers! They’re amazing~!” She moaned out loudly as she rode Ruby’s fingers more along with Nora who shook her ass side to side to fuck herself on Ruby’s cock. “Nnngh~~~ oh your gonna make me burst~!”

Ruby grinned. "That's the idea~!" she said cheerfully, continuing her assault on the Spartan while gritting her teeth at the Valkyrie's ride. She would not cum until they both did!

“Nnngh... oh Ruby~ your cocks so good~! I’m going to cum soon~” Nora said as Pyrrha mewled and used her hand to grope Ruby’s ass.

Ruby grinned. "Good! Cum as hard as you'd like!" she said enthusiastically, using her thumb to rub and stroke Pyrrha's clit.

“Mmmnmm~ ooh no fair Ruby~ me and Nora are supposed to be making you cum~” Pyrrha said as she moaned louder and melted as she felt Ruby rub and stroke her clit. Nora let out a loud moan as she came on Ruby’s waist, her ass getting tighter on Ruby’s cock, so much that it caught Ruby’s attention. Ruby moaned, biting the inside of her cheek hard enough she could taste the metallic tang of blood in order to keep herself from cumming. Pyrrha hadn't cum yet, she wasn't allowed to cum yet! “Nnngh... Ruby... are you... holding out for me?” Pyrrha asked as Nora slowed down her hips panting from her orgasm as she laid on Ruby and sucked on her tits as Pyrrha mewled and asked the question.

"Won't cum... till you do, Pyrrha!" Ruby growled, adding her semblance to her thumb as she rubbed Pyrrha's soaking clit.

“Mmnnn~ okay Ruby~ you can cum. NOOOWW~!” Pyrrha arches her back and moaned beautifully as she came on Ruby’s hand, her pussy juices coating the Rose’s hand as Nora smiled and loved the Rose’s determination.

Ruby was on the edge of orgasm, but still refused to tip over. "Don't want...only Nora...to benefit...if you...want some...of my cum, Pyrrha!" she whined, toes curling as she was close, so close...

“My Ruby, you’re so generous~ Nora.” Nora nodded and pulled off, her bum a bit red as she smiled and the two kissed and licked Ruby’s cock lustfully as they looked at her. Ruby groaned as she finally let go, spraying her cum and painting the faces of the Spartan and Valkyrie white, moaning as they continued to kiss and lick her cock through her orgasm. They licked Ruby’s cock clean of cum as Nora smiled and rubbed her pussy a bit and looked over at the three some and smiled. “You keep going with her~ you won’t mind that right Ruby~?” Nora asked while kissing Ruby’s cheek, Pyrrha merely laughed a little while nuzzling against the Rose’s currently limp cock.

"No... please, let's continue!" Ruby whispered, eager for more, her cock hardening again.

“Good~” Pyrrha said as she grabbed Ruby’s legs and then stood up with the shorter girl under her as she pulled ruby, who was upside down, up for her cock to enter the champions pussy. “Nnngh~ oh gods~” Nora murmured in pleasure. Ruby gasped as she entered Pyrrha's core, having never been in this position before, Pyrrha raising and lowering her body, practically using her like a toy. “How’s this Ruby? I learned this online and I hope it feels good.” The redhead said, totally dominating Ruby’s cock as her strong pussy muscles squeezed Ruby’s member in the best of ways.

"Oh, Brothers!" Ruby sobbed out, feeling Pyrrha's pussy clenching down on her cock like it owned it. And currently, it did. Pyrrha let out her own moans as she used Ruby and her cock as a toy of pleasure, now knowing the effect it had on the rose and assumed that she thought it was passionate as Pyrrha did. "Pyrrha! So...tight!" Ruby groaned out, feeling Pyrrha's walls clench around her cock tightly.

“Nnngh~ you want me to go down a bit Ruby? Are you feeling lightheaded?” She asked since Ruby was upside down. And her cock felt so good inside of her pussy.

Ruby grunted. "I'm...alright!" she groaned, bucking her hips upwards and feeling her balls beginning to throb. She panted and then moaned out loudly as she came, her pussy clenching down on Ruby’s cock, milking it for her seed as she pulled Ruby’s body up to sheath her entire cock into her. Ruby groaned as she came again, shooting her cum upwards into Pyrrha's tight pussy, filling her womb full of her seed.

“Mmmnmm~ oh... oh that was grand~” Pyrrha said gently letting ruby go so she could lay back on the floor. She gave Ruby’s cock a kiss to clean off any cum and smiled. “Go have fun with Joan and Yang~ oh and be a bit careful with Joan. It’s her first time~” Pyrrha said emphasizing the word careful to let Ruby know she could go crazy on the virgin, not like how gentle she was with Weiss. Licking her lips, Ruby turned her head to see the two blondes standing nude before her, Joan covering herself with a dark blush on her face, and Yang standing proudly with her hands on her hips, a cheeky grin on her face.

“Heh so Ruby, think you can take us on?” Yang said cockily, she’s had sex with ruby before, always safe too and always gentle with her sister. She looked to Joan who was blushing and patted her back. “Go on Joan it’s your first so you get first go!” She said as Joan yelped getting pushed over to the well-endowed Rose. Ruby moved, grabbing Joan's arm and kissing her fiercely, pressing the tip of her cock against Joan's wet pussy, before jostling her legs and causing her to fall directly onto her cock. 

“MMMNM!” Joan moaned into the kiss as she was fiercely dominated by Ruby and when her legs were lifted she felt her pussy and virginity being taken by the rose making her yell into the kiss but not actually cry as she panted and hugged Ruby tightly with blazing red cheeks as her best friend fucked her. Ruby growled as she felt the flexing pussy wrap around her cock, tangling her tongue with Joan's as she moved so she could see the other girls, before she moved again, spinning her fellow team leader on her cock so she was facing the group, grabbing her thighs, and beginning to swiftly lift and lower them, fucking her in a full nelson position. “Ah~ oh... oh god~ Ruby~!” Joan panted and moaned while whimpering as her tight pussy was getting stretched out and fucked, her whole world was spinning as she was fucked in the position, her feet in the air as her cunt was stuffed and pounded by the Rose’s thick and long meat. Ruby grinned, seeing the shock and arousal on the faces of the other girls she had fucked, and just plain shock on Yang's face. It had always been gentle and loving, but it was her birthday, so she was going to enjoy new things!

“Wait... wait... what... is this...” Yang said equally shocked and turned on as she saw Ruby get rough with a virgin, she saw how she was gentle with Weiss, but with Joan it was a different story. And the fact that Joan was taking it better made her more surprised to see the Arc moaning out Ruby’s name as her pussy was stretched and fucked by her sisters’ cock.

Ruby could feel Joan rippling and squeezing tightly around her cock, her juices flowing down over her balls. "This...this is amazing!" she moaned.

“Ah~ Nnngh~” Joan moaned even louder as she came, squirting her love juices as her pussy squeezed and clenched around Ruby’s cock. “D-Damn... it looks like... Joan’s a squirter huh...” Yang said as she rubbed her wet pussy more, watching as Ruby thrusted into Joan’s orgasming pussy. Ruby growled as Joan came hard around her cock, going faster and faster to reach her own orgasm, balls clenching and cock spraying cum deep within the Arc, bloating her belly. “Nnngh~ OHH GOOOD~!” Joan let out a loud wall of pleasure as the girls watched Ruby literally fill up Joan, impregnating the girl as she went limp in Ruby’s hold, her toes curling and legs twitching as her face had a look of pleasure etched on. “Holy fuck...” Yang said sitting down and rubbing her slit more. Carefully, Ruby shifted Joan and laid her on her back on the bed, pulling out and watching her seed gush from the blonde's slit. Smiling at her fucked silly look, Ruby leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss on the out of it girls’ lips, before turning to see her sister rubbing herself. With a smirk, she vanished in a burst of rose petals.

“Ah!” Yang felt her legs being grabbed and moved up as she looked up with her lilac eyes widening as she saw her sister between her legs, holding her in a position they didn’t do before. “Uh... heh ruby what’s up... what’s up with this... I can... barley move.” Yang said shaking her legs behind Ruby’s back as her toe’s wiggles. Trying to move but she felt the Rose’s cock touch her slit making her but her lip a bit nervously. She saw what Ruby did to Joan. 

Ruby chuckled, smirking down at her big sister. "That's the point, Yang..." she whispered, before beginning to move, starting with something she had never done before: her semblance. Her hips vanished and loud slaps filled the room like machine gun fire as Ruby began to pound into her like never before.

“Uh wait WAI-AAHHHHHH~!” Yang’s toes curled in the air immediately as her pussy was penetrated, and she was immediately fucked crazy by her sister as her hips were a blur and her eyes crossed as she moaned louder and shook her head as she was roughly pounded.

Ruby moaned loudly, smirking down at her sister, eyes wide and crossed, mouth open in a perpetual 'O'. "That's a great look for you, Yang!" she laughed. "Are you girls seeing this?" she asked her other lovers as she picked up speed.

“Sh-Sh-shut I-ah~!” Yang was losing herself as she was heavily fucked by her sister, and her pussy clenched around Ruby’s cock before she came, faster than the others did from the rough pounding as the other girls looked over, safe for Joan who was moaning as Nora ate her cum filled pussy out. “My very impressive Ruby, turning Yang into mush.” Pyrrha said as the once strong blonde was moaning and whimpering like a slut.

Ruby giggled deviously. "She's going to be worse off than Joan is right now in a minute...I'm not going my top speed yet!"

“Wait really?” “WAIT WHAT~?!” Yang said as her legs shook her moans getting louder as she came and her pussy squirted and clenched around Ruby’s cock, she wailed out as her pussy was fucked hard and faster. “Mmmnmm well... fill her up well! I think Joan might have triplets here!” Nora Joked as she kept licking and slurping up the cum in Joan’s pussy. Making the arc moan louder and cutely.

"Gladly!" Ruby quieted as she added more speed, her lower stomach and upper thighs vanishing as well as she fucked Yang with even more vigor, the claps and slick noises of their joining coming even faster.

“Ah! GAAhhh~! RUBY~!” Yang’s legs bounced wildly behind Ruby’s back as her pussy was pounded into oblivion, Ruby’s cock hitting her womb and wildly fucking her as her sister used her semblance, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she drooled and couldn’t stop moaning as her mouth stayed in an ‘O’ shape. Ruby threw her head back, crying out in pleasure as she finally allowed herself to cum...and cum...and cum... filling Yang up, even more than Joan had been. Everything left in her balls was now flooding her sister’s pussy and womb, covering her eggs in thick baby batter. Slowing down, Ruby enjoyed her afterglow, simply rocking her hips gently, enjoying Yang's unconscious, drooling face.

“Uhhh... she passed out.” Weiss said as she looked over at Yang, who giggled in her moaning hiccups. They all saw how much Yang’s abdomen got bigger, Blake went over and snapped her fingers above Yang’s face. “Heh looks like you broke Yang for a bit Rubes~” she said as Yang’s legs shook and twitched above Ruby’s back as she mewled and gasped as Ruby moved her hips gently. “.... You think she can be your present from us ruby? Your own little cumdump?” Rin said as she rubbed Ruby’s back as they looked down at the moaning mess of a blonde who nodded her head.

Rolling her hips again, Ruby giggled. "I think she likes the idea...but don't think I will forget about any of you!"

“Oh, don’t worry Ruby.” The girls all went over to the rose and surrounded her with Joan getting help from Pyrrha. Their breasts pressing against her as they smiled. “We got you for the rest of the week~” Blake said. “Yeah! We’re not stopping Until we’re like Joan and Yang, or you can’t walk!” Nora said exited as Weiss blushed and nodded while Yang was moaning unconsciously before her pussy came and squeezed Ruby’s cock from the movement of her hips.

Ruby smiled widely. "Sounds wonderful..." she whispered, cock twitching as she thought of being with all of them for a whole week's time...maybe she could make them all addicted to her?


End file.
